Simplify the following expression: ${10+3(-p-1)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 10 + {3(}\gray{-p-1}{)} $ $ 10 {-3p-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -3p + {10 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -3p + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-3p+7$